Pale
"Quit your yapping and get to work!" "'''Meeting Pale'"'' You pad into camp.''You had just come back from a hunting patrol, your first one to be exact. As you made your way through the clearing, heading to the fresh kill pile. You bump into to what seemed like to be an apprentice. But she looked old. How was she an apprentice? The ginger pale she cat stood up, brushing off the dirt off her pelt before looking at you, with cold pale cyan eyes. "''Watch it you overgrown flea bag!" She hissed. You stare at her, still amazed at how small she was. Then again. She was no taller that Nightstar."What? What are you staring at?" She meowed, checking her pelt to make sure there was nothing on her. You chuckle and crack a smile."No no, there's nothing on you." You meow, trying to comfort her. She sighed and looked back up to you."Oh, so you're one of those cats. Well, I'll have you know that I am way older than you! I may be small but that doesn't mean I can't pack a paw." She hissed, padding away to the medicine cat's den. You sigh and continue to the fresh kill pile, dropping the prey in, you pad to the warrior's den and into your nest. You curl up, still thinking about the small ginger she cat before drifting off to sleep. "'''Information'"'' "'''Appearance'"'' A Ginger pale top coat, light ginger underbelly, slightly darker ginger markings on her tail. She is runt-sized, has a short pelt, with a long thin tail and pale blue eyes. Her fur is really soft and well kept. She isn't the one to play around in dirt but she won't over react if some dirt gets on her pelt. "'''Personality'"'' Pale is quite loud and likes to take charge, even when she shouldn't. She gives off the mean/harsh look. She was a deputy of a rogue pack so she had to give off the mean look. Because of the mean look, she' really rude and sarcastic to new cats. But if you start talking with her more, she'll let her guard down and open up. She's really kind, slightly silly and really humorous. Pale can be cocky at times but it's nothing major. She also can be quiet the flirt with cats she has crushes on. "'''Likes'"'' Her clan- ' She would put her life on the line for them. '''Nightstar- '''She's still surprised that she accepted her and some of her pack members into her clan. She is very thankful. '''Hunting-' She really good at hunting and loves the satisfaction of getting your catch. 'Moonhigh- '''She loves the darkness and the calm breeze at night.' '''Kits- '''She loves how tiny and cute they are. They remind her of when she was young. '''Honestly- '''She honors it more than anything. She wishes that all cats were honest. '''Friends and Family- '''Their one of the last things she has. She couldn't stand losing them. '''Fish- '''She loves the taste and could eat them all day if she could. '''Taking charge- '''She loves being in control of things though she knows when to step down when she needs to. ''"'Dislikes"'' Do absolutely nothing- 'Pale isn't the type of cat to sit lay around all day. She needs to do something. '''Swimming- '''She can barely stand up in the water, to begin with! Not to mention her littermates almost drowning in a river. '''Being talked about- '''She knows she takes charge more than she should but she hates when it's pointed out to her, '''Being thoughtless of- '''She's more than some other warrior! '''Twolegs- '''She hates them with all of her heart. She's glad she escaped when she had the chance. ''"'Fears"'' Cliff leaving her- 'She loves him dearly and couldn't stand him leaving her. '''Being chased out- '''Because of her past and her attitude cat might begin to lose trust in her. Thus chasing her out of camp. '''Being hated by everyone in her clan- '''She's just afraid no cat like her. ''"'Talents"'' Fishing- 'Despite her not liking swimming she's actually a really good fisher.. '''Hunting- '''She's was one of the best hunters in her old pack so she has a few tricks up her sleeve. '''Fighting- ' Her small frame gives her a huge advantage when it comes to fighting. "'Trust"'' Hurricane~ 20%(Unknown) Reflectingwater~ 60%(Deceased) Dove~ 20%(Deceased) Silver swirl~ 15%(Deceased) Scrap~ 19%(Unknown) Orchid~ 65%(Unknown) Bluebell~ 60%(Deceased) Nightstar~ 90%(Alive) Jupiterstripe~ 60%(Deceased) Mistfur~ 89%(Alive) Mudsplash~70%(unkown) Brindlenose~ 90%(Alive) Bumblepaw~ 70%(Alive) Tundraflare~ 89%(Alive) Silverlight~ 79%(Alive) Redblaze~60%(Deceased) Willowspirit~ 95%(Alive) Cloudfall~ 80%(Alive) Pepper~ 50%(Alive) Stormcloud~ 70%(Alive) Cliff~ 100%(Alive) Split~ 90%(Unknown) Illusion~ 79%(Deceased) Bearheart~ 79%(Deceased) Gingerflower~ 80%(Deceased) Ripplepath~ 50%(Deceased) River~ 80%(Unknown) Featherleaf~ 70%(Alive) Sidney~ 60%(Alive) Halfmoon~ 80%(Alive) Dylan~ 79%(Alive) Icicle~ 60%(Alive) Sunnywhisker~ 80%(Alive) Thistlepaw~ 70%(Alive) Sootpaw~ 89%(Alive) Lion~ 99%(Deceased) Blizzard~ 89%(Alive) Oliver~ 70%(Alive) Oakpaw~ 89%(Alive) Blackpaw~ 70%(Unknown) Petalpaw~ 60%(Alive) Lakepaw~ 80%(Alive) Scorch~ 70%(Deceased) Almondkit~ 97%(Alive) Badgerkit~ 80%(Alive) Darkkit~ 80%(Alive) Creekkit~ 80%(Alive) Bluekit~ 80%(Alive) Lynxkit~ 80%(Alive) Finchkit~ 80%(Alive) Cloudkit~ 80%(Alive) Crookedkit~ 80%(Alive) Rookkit~ 80%(Alive) Willowkit~ 80%(Alive) "'''Thoughts'"'' Hurricane- 'He would have been a amaing leader if he wasn't hungry for power '''Reflectingwater-' She feel sorry for her. 'Dove- '''She followed Hurricane almost everywhere he went. She thought she was clingy '''Silver swirl-' Another Hurricane follower. She's glad he died. He always use to boss cats around when she was in the pack. That was her job! 'Scrap-' He was cute.Too bad he followed Hurricane. 'Orchid-' She has no problems. If she ever got to see her again she would like to apologize for almost killing her. 'Bluebell-' Orchid's sister. She was alright but a little too bloodthirsty 'Nightstar- '''A amazing leader. She's very grateful that she accepted her and her old pack members into her clan. '''Jupiterstripe- '''He was an okay deputy. Not as good as her though. It's sad that he chose to take his own life. She saw potential in him. '''Mistfur-' A really good deputy. Maybe she's better than herself. 'Mudsplash-' She barely knew him before he ran off, but she could tell that he was an amazing medicine cat. 'Brindlenose-' A good medicine cat. She loses her temper too quickly but that's fine. 'Bumblepaw-' A well-behaved apprentice. She sees great potential in her. She know's that she'll become a great medicine cat. 'Tundraflare-' She's alright. She could tell that she had a crush on Split, but she knew it would never work out. Also, she needs to tone down her sass before she gets hurt. 'Silverlight- ' She's surprised that he still loves Nightstar after what she did to him. She thinks he has problems that need to be worked out with Tundraflare. 'Redblaze-' She's upset that Hurricane killed him. He seemed to be the only one who really cared fore Reflectingwater. 'Willowspirit-' A kind warrior. She's happy that she and Cloudfall worked out. 'Cloudfall-' A okay warrior, a little bit silly and clumsy but she knows that he means well. 'Pepper-' She questions Pepper's sanity sometimes. She doesn't think it's safe to let her hang out with Alomdkit, any kit for that matter! 'Stormcloud-' She's alright. A little but boring but not too boring to where she's no fun to be around. 'Cliff-' She love's him with all of her heart and hopes that one day they could have some kits of their own. 'Split-' Really funny and calm. She hopes that he'll escape the twolegs and come back to camp one day. 'Illusion-' A amazing warrior. She regrets sending that rogue to kill him during the battle. 'Bearheart-' He had so much potential as a medicine cat. She hates Hurricane for killing him soon. 'Gingerflower-' A lovely queen. She wishes that she could have gotten to know her better but now it's too late. 'Ripplepath-' She regret ever talking to that tom and hates him for killing Gingerflower. 'River-' He was alright. She disliked how he always use to flirt with her. 'Featherleaf-' She's alright. She doesn't really know her but would like it. 'Sidney-' She confused on why she doesn't talk much and how she stares at her and Cliff. But she has no problems with her. 'Halfmoon-' He's really nice and funny. A great hunter too! 'Dylan-' He's alright. Could use some work on his hunting skills. 'Icicle-' She just appeared in camp one day. Not to mention how she questioned Nightstar's height. 'Sunnywhisker-' She's glad that he was made a warrior. He seems nice though she would like to get to know him better. 'Thistlepaw-' She's just glad that Ripplepath didn't affect him too much. A bit too cocky for his age but he's fine. 'Sootpaw-' She doesn't understand why he doesn't like her. She did nothing wrong to him. 'Lion-' A amazing apprentice and friends. She wishes she could have said goodbye. 'Blizzard- '''She hopes that she'll get over lion. She's too young to think about being mate with somecat. '''Oliver- '''He's alright. Pretty nice too. '''Oakpaw-' A well-behaved apprentice. Though she would like to know why he doesn't speak much. 'Blackpaw-' She wishes that she could say sorry for putting her through that invasion. 'Petalpaw-' A rude, no good apprentice. She hopes that she'll change her ways before she becomes a warrior if she ever makes it. 'Lakepaw- '''A bit too quiet but that's fine. She seems nice. '''Scorch-' She's feels sorry for him and Tundraflare. 'Almondkit-' A cute little kit. She wishes that she could have known her parents. 'Badgerkit-' He seems well behaved. 'Darkkit-' He's alright. Though he asks too many questions. 'Creekkit- '''He's alright. A little bit too loud but nothing to worry too much about. '''Bluekit-' She's a little bit too full of herself but she might grow out of it. 'Lynxkit-' She cute and kind. 'Finchkit-' She dislikes how hyper she is but it's fine. She is a kit after all. 'Cloudkit-' She's nice 'Crookedkit- '''A well-behaved and well-mannered kit. '''Rookkit- '''She likes how adventurous she is but thinks that she needs to stop the begging. '''Willowkit- '''A respectful kit. ''"'History"'' TBA Category:Rogues Category:Original Characters Category:Hurricane’s Pack Residents